Sebuah Nama
by Tofunyann
Summary: Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak mengizinkan dirinya mengucapkan nama itu lagi. Hanya ada telapak tangan mungil Satoshi yang mengusap punggungnya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu. /NSato. NTouya/ RnR?


**Sebuah Nama**

 **Pokemon © Tajiri Satoshi.**

 **Nsato slight N Touya. Contains BL. Headcanon.**

* * *

"Touya..."

Kedua lutut jatuh menumbuk lantai. Jemari bergetar ringan. Pandangannya memaku sosok pelatih Pokemon yang tengah kehilangan kesadaran. Pemuda itu bersungut-sungut, jari-jarinya hanya mampu menggenggam pinggiran ranjang, di mana temaram rembulan menyirami satu sisinya.

Cokelat terang terpejam rapat-rapat. Pipi dan bibir sudah kembali memerah. Efek racun yang menggerayangi tubuhnya tampak sudah mereda. Siapapun akan menghela napas lega, mengingat bagaimana kacaunya keadaan tadi, ketika Pokemon bertipe racun menyerang membabibuta.

Hampir tanpa suara, N mengusap lembut pipi pemuda itu, berhati-hati. Bola mata hijau menyusuri wajah tidurnya, merekam lekat-lekat setiap sudut wajahnya.

"Touya..." tatapan itu berubah sendu, merindu. Satu nama terus meluncur dari bibir pucat N, seperti mantra. Suaranya melembut di ujung kata, seolah meninabobokan boneka paling rapuh dan berharga.

Lembut sinar rembulan mencipta pesona pada wajah sang tertidur, hingga jantung N berdetak cepat-cepat, membawa harapan di setiap denyutnya.

N yakin, dirinya belum begitu mengerti; ada begitu banyak orang di dunia ini. Ada jutaan manusia yang hidup di Daratan Isshu, tapi dari sekian banyaknya manusia, N bertemu dengan _dia_.

 _Dia_ yang sosoknya menawan pandangan N, memekarkan harapan, rasa syukur, juga amarah dalam kalbu lelaki itu.

"Namaku bukan Touya," sanggahnya, ketika N menyapa untuk pertama kali. Dia menggeleng berkali-kali saat itu, mengaku tak pernah mendengar nama Touya sebelumnya.

"Touya ..." ada kesedihan pun amarah dalam lirih suara N. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengamuk, tapi urung, karena belum menemukan alasan pasti untuk itu. Ini pertama kalinya N menyesali langkahnya, merutuki mengapa Tuhan begitu tega menciptakan apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan _kenangan._

 _Bola mata itu. Topi itu. Baju itu. Celana itu. Semangat itu._

 _._

 _Kembalikan ... Touya._

.

Begitu ingin N memeluk tubuh itu. Rindu merasakan suhu tubuh Touya. Mengidu harum yang hanya dimiliki oleh Touya. Menatap bola mata cokelat sebening milik Touya. Mengikat hatinya, _hanya_ dengan milik Touya.

"Tou ... ya," punggung itu semakin merunduk, menahan beban ketika mencoba membenamkan kenyataan dalam-dalam pada benak. Semuanya hancur, seperti figur dirinya dan Touya sedang menari bersama di antara pilar-pilar, lalu pilar itu runtuh, menenggelamkan figur Touya, jatuh, melesapkan pijakan hingga menciptakan jurang menganga.

Natural Harmonia Gropius merasa kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hebat, mungkin akan pecah sebentar lagi. Kenangan tentang Touya melintas dengan cepat, terputus-putus, mengambang, hilang, lalu muncul lagi. Bibirnya bergetar, ingin mengucap satu nama, tapi pita suaranya seakan menipis, terkikis. Jari-jari semakin keras memijiti sisi-sisi kepala.

" _Touya tak akan kembali."_

Bayangan perempuan berambut ikal melintasi memori N. Satu kalimat dari bibir kakak kembar Touya mampu membuat N merasa dunianya menyempit. N kembali merutuk. Kakak kembar Touya bahkan tak pernah semirip itu dengan Touya. Tapi Dia. _Dia_. Dia ... _seperti_ Touya.

Ada bulir bening yang menggenang di sudut mata. Bukti bahwa N tengah berusaha menutup luka-luka pada batinnya. Dia masih belum ingin berpisah. Dia masih belum bisa menerima bagaimana jasad Touya telah menghilang—pun hidupnya, bersama Zekrom.

"Jangan ... jangan... mati," keringat mulai merembesi pori-pori kulit. Pandangan seolah memburam. Ada tangan-tangan setan yang seolah meremas jantung. N menengadah, suara terputus-putus itu mulai mengiba. "Jangan mati, Tou—

"Ssh—"

Satu jari menekan pelan bibir Harmonia, menyapu pelan permukaan lembut itu.

"N-san," tatapan lembut terpancar dari netra sewarna cokelat madu. "N-san," suaranya menarik kembali sosok lelaki tinggi itu pada kenyataan.

"Tou—

"Aku ... Satoshi," gumam sang pemuda, sembari perlahan beringsut dari tempat tidur.

"Touya ..." satu tetesan lolos dari kelopak mata N, menuruni pipi. Wajah itu tampak lelah, juga kacau.

Satoshi menggeleng pelan—seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan ketika N memanggil dengan nama itu. Dia merunduk pelan-pelan, meraih tubuh N, menyurukkan wajah N pada bagian pundak. "Aku ... tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu. Tapi, aku ... bukan Touya."

Bulan meredupkan diri, menelusup ke balik awan. Tubuh N semakin lemas. Dia terduduk, tanpa ada suara yang lolos. Benaknya serasa berputar. Hatinya kembali menjerit. Suhu tubuh ini _tidak sehangat_ milik Touya. Aroma dari tubuh itu _bukan milik_ Touya. Bola mata itu memiliki tatapan yang _berbeda_ dengan Touya.

"Tapi aku bukan Touya," sahut Satoshi, seolah dapat membaca pikiran N.

Pemuda berambut sewarna rerumputan itu merasa bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak mengizinkan dirinya mengucapkan nama _itu_ lagi.

Kenangan. Sayang. Kehilangan. Rindu. Seluruh rasa melebur pahit, membasuh hatinya tanpa belas kasih.

"Satoshi ...," ucapnya terbata, berat dan penuh beban. Lengannya membalas pelukan Satoshi. Mendekap tubuh sang pelatih Pokemon ke dalam pelukan. Belum ada kata yang terucap lagi, hanya desah napas yang seolah terputus-putus, juga isak tangis hampir tanpa suara. N menenggelamkan kepalanya, sekali lagi. Enggan mendapati wajah Satoshi.

Hanya ada telapak tangan mungil Satoshi yang mengusap lembut punggung N. Tidak akan ada yang tahu.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Jadi benernya saya shipper Ntouya, dan punya Headcanon kalau di Anime, N ngikutin Satoshi karena terkenang Touya yang sudah tiada #sobss. Terus saya seneng sama headcanon kalau Touya itu adik kembar Touko xDD**

 **.**

 **RnR?**


End file.
